Cutting tools come in various shapes and sizes, and are used for different purposes. Some different types of cutting tools include knives, swords, and bayonets, for example. Accordingly, cutting tools may include blades that have different shapes and sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,322 to Cathey, for example, discloses a paring knife having an elongate handle, and an elongate blade connected to the elongate handle. The elongate blade extends outwardly from the handle in an initial downward curve, followed by an upward curve, and ending in a downswept, tapered tip. In other words, the blade is substantially U-shaped. The blade also includes a sharpened lower edge. The shape and configuration of the blade may, however, limit the use of the knife.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 363,109 to Hall discloses a knife having a curved handle, and an elongate blade connected to the curved handle. The elongate blade includes hook-shaped portions along the upper and lower edges adjacent the handle, and upper and lower sharpened edges opposite the handle and, ends in an upswept, tapered tip. The lower hook portions of the blade may interfere with uses of the sharpened lower edge for cutting or slicing applications, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,623 to Williams discloses a firefighting tool including an elongate handle, and an elongate blade connected to the elongate handle. The elongate blade includes a substantially linear proximal portion extending longitudinally outwardly from an end of the handle, a substantially linear medial portion extending outwardly along an angle from an end of the proximal portion, and a substantially linear distal portion extending outwardly along an angle from an end of the medial portion. The blade also includes a sharpened upper edge. A lower edge of the proximal portion of the blade is sharpened, and the lower edge of the medial and distal portions are saw-shaped. This blade may be disadvantageous because the saw-shaped portions of the blade may interfere with use of the sharpened lower edge.